1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a low power operational transconductance amplifier (OTA).
2. Background
Wireless communication technologies and mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use over the past several years. Increasingly, mobile electronic devices have grown in complexity and now commonly include multiple processors and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.).
With the ever increasing demand for more processing capability in mobile devices, low power consumption has become a common design requirement for the components of the mobile electronic devices. OTA is a key component of wireless technology today. For example, a wireless transceiver may use a delta-sigma analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to digitize a received analog signal. An OTA may be used for an integrator for such delta-sigma ADC. To meet the timing requirement of the delta-sigma ADC, the OTA may require large power consumption. Typically, the OTA demands more power than other delta-sigma ADC components.